Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (550 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (441 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (437 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (423 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (420 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (401 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (383 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (373 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (365 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (363 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (342 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (317 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (314 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (314 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (292 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (286 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (284 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (280 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (280 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (278 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (252 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (251 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (244 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (226 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (224 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (220 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (220 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (219 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (209 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (208 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (203 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (202 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (201 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (200 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cam Clarke (194 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (194 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (191 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (184 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (182 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (177 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (176 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (176 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (176 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (175 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (174 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (171 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (170 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (170 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (169 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (167 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (167 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (161 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (159 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (158 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (158 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (158 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (155 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (153 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (153 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (149 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (148 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (146 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (144 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (142 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (142 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (139 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (138 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (138 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (137 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (137 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (134 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (133 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (133 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (131 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (128 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (128 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (126 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (126 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (125 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (124 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (123 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (122 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (122 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (121 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (119 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (117 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (115 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (114 VA titles) (British) #Don Messick (113 VA titles) (American) † #Michael Sorich (113 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (111 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (111 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (111 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (110 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (109 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (109 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (108 VA titles) (American)